The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0022’.
‘CIFZ0022’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized coral-pink, spoon-tip decorative-type inflorescences, large sized plant with a rounded and mounded habit, and a natural flowering response of early October.
‘CIFZ0022’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2009 in a greenhouse in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘G0519L1’, with purple, duplex-type flower, similar plant habit, but slightly smaller size, and a natural season response that is slower by two weeks when compared to ‘CIFZ0022’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0022’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘06-M030’, with light yellow, spider-shape inflorescences, that are somewhat smaller in size, a somewhat smaller overall plant habit, and a natural flowering response one week faster when compared to ‘CIFZ0022’.
The resultant seed was sown in October 2010 and grown outdoors in Gilroy, Calif., USA. ‘CIFZ0022’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on Feb. 20, 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0022’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.